familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Miami County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Troy | largest city = Troy* | area_total_sq_mi = 410 | area_land_sq_mi = 407 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.1 | area percentage = 0.8% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 102506 | density_sq_mi = 252 | time zone = Eastern | footnotes = *Based on population just within the county. | web = www.MiamiCountyOhio.gov | named for = Miami people | ex image = Troy-ohio-courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = County courthouse in Troy | district = 8th }} Miami County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 102,506. Its county seat is Troy. The county is named for an Indian word of disputed meaning. Miami County is part of the Dayton, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Shelby County (north) *Champaign County (northeast) *Clark County (southeast) *Montgomery County (south) *Darke County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 98,868 people, 38,437 households, and 27,943 families residing in the county. The population density was 243 people per square mile (94/km²). There were 40,554 housing units at an average density of 100 per square mile (38/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.78% White, 1.95% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.79% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 0.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 38,437 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,109, and the median income for a family was $51,169. Males had a median income of $37,357 versus $25,493 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,669. About 5.10% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 102,506 people, 40,917 households, and 28,626 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 44,256 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 94.4% white, 2.0% black or African American, 1.2% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 34.5% were German, 13.5% were Irish, 10.2% were English, and 9.8% were American. Of the 40,917 households, 32.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.7% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.0% were non-families, and 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age was 40.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $51,507 and the median income for a family was $61,190. Males had a median income of $46,133 versus $32,699 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,006. About 7.0% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.0% of those under age 18 and 4.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government Current Officials *'Board of Commissioners': **John "Bud" O'Brien ® **John "Jack" Evans ® **Dick Cultice ® *'County Auditor': Matthew W. Gearhardt ® *'Clerk of Courts': Jan Mottinger ® *'County Coroner': Steve Huffman, M.D. ® *'County Engineer': Paul Huelskamp ® *'County Prosecutor': Anthony E. Kendell ® *'County Recorder': Jessica Lopez ® *'Sheriff': Charles Cox, Jr. ® *'County Treasurer': James Stubbs ® Miami County Court of Common Pleas *Judges: **Christopher Gee ® **Robert Lindeman ® **W. McGregor Dixon, Jr. ® Municipal Court *Judges: **Elizabeth Gutmann ® **Gary Nasal ® *Magistrates: **Gary Zuhl Education Public school districts * Bethel Local Schools ** Bethel High School, Bethel Township (the Bees) * Bradford Schools ** Bradford High School, Bradford (the Railroaders) * Covington Exempted Village School District ** Covington High School, Covington (the Buccs/Buccaneers) * Miami East Local Schools ** Miami East High School, Casstown (the Vikings) * Milton-Union Exempted Village Schools ** Milton-Union High School, West Milton (the Bulldogs) * Newton Local School District ** Newton High School, Newton (the Indians) * Piqua City School District ** Piqua High School, Piqua (the Indians) * Tipp City Exempted Village School District ** Tippecanoe High School, Tipp City (the Red Devils) * Troy City School District ** Troy High School, Troy (the Trojans) Miscellaneous education The Western Ohio Japanese Language School (オハイオ西部日本語学校 Ohaio Seibu Nihongo Gakkō) is a supplementary weekend Japanese school in unincorporated Miami County, near Troy. It started in April 1988."本校概要" (Archive). Western Ohio Japanese Language School. Retrieved on May 11, 2014. "所在地 2801 NORTH STRINGTOWN RD. TROY, OHIO 45373" Communities Cities *Clayton (part) *Huber Heights (part) *Piqua *Tipp City *Troy (county seat) *Union (part) Villages *Bradford (part) *Casstown *Covington *Fletcher *Laura *Ludlow Falls *Pleasant Hill *Potsdam *West Milton Townships *Bethel Township *Brown Township *Concord Township *Elizabeth Township *Lostcreek Township *Monroe Township *Newberry Township *Newton Township *Springcreek Township *Staunton Township *Union Township *Washington Township http://www.ohiotownships.org/township-websites Unincorporated communities * Alcony * Bloomer * Brandt * Conover * Frederick * Garland * Ginghamsburg * Grayson * Kessler * Lena * Phoneton * Polo * Rossville * West Charleston See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Miami County, Ohio References External links *County website Category:Miami County, Ohio Category:1807 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1807